This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of selected varieties of stock plants maintained by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, for breeding purposes, the crossing having been made with the object of developing new and unusual varieties of good commercial quality and having a strong resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. We selected this seedling for propagation because of the brilliant red color of its flowers and its apparently vigorous growth habit and this was done by means of cuttings with very satisfactory results. For that reason, this new plant was propagated under our direction through several successive generations by means of cuttings and in vitro propagation procedures and this work, done at La Londe under our direction, demonstrated that this new plant would maintain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and that these characteristics appeared to be firmly fixed.